This invention relates generally to the handling and storage of waste materials and more particularly to an improved mechanism for opening and closing a bulk material container such as the type of container that contains hazardous wastes.
Hazardous waste materials such as toxic chemicals and other hazardous substances must be carefully handled in order to prevent possible contamination of the environment and other harmful effects. Chemical wastes and many other materials are handled and disposed of by employing what is known in the industry as intermodal transport. This involves utilization of large containers which contain the waste materials and which may be transferred to and from railcars and truck beds. The waste material is transported in the container from the area at which it is generated to a disposal location which may be distant from the generation site.
The wastes are normally loaded into the container by a front end loader or other equipment, and it is necessary for the container to have a large opening in its top so that loading and unloading can be carried out efficiently. At the same time, it is necessary for the opening to be tightly closed during transport to prevent the hazardous material from leaking out and also to prevent moisture form reaching the material in the container and possibly creating a leaching effect.
Therefore, the container must be equipped with a cover that can effectively seal the opening closed and yet be opened in a manner to fully expose the opening during the loading and unloading operations. The cover must also be lightweight to facilitate its opening and closing, and it must be strong enough to withstand the loads to which it is subjected while in service.